The object of the invention is to fulfill a need in the art for a more efficient and reliable test fixture for in-circuit and functional testing of loaded printed circuit boards. More particularly, the invention seeks to provide a vacuum-actuated PCB test fixture constructed to provide a more positive and reliable seal for the vacuum chamber of the test fixture. The improved vacuum sealing means is achieved through a unique diaphragm assembly and cam locked capturing frame which also renders the assembling and disassembling of the device convenient and quick.
A further important object is to provide in a vacuum-actuated test fixture for PCBs means to assure distribution of atmospheric pressure evenly over the board undergoing testing so that possibly damaging localized stress concentrations are eliminated.
While certain test fixtures for testing printed circuit boards are known in the prior art, no known device possesses the simplicity, reliability, convenience of use, and the functional integrity of the invention for testing PCBs with speed and precision.
Various additional features and advantages of the invention will become apparent during the course of the following detailed description.